


A night with many memories

by RainbowPlane



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, I blame the discord, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn, and probably more - Freeform, as always, just plain old porn, let's see, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPlane/pseuds/RainbowPlane
Summary: So, in itself this one isn't anything special. Just the guys finally getting off of each other...But I have made this a bonus chapter of the PegoRyuWeek fic I've been doing, that one is called: And then only memories remained.It's quite the intense and sad one, so I understand you would wanna keep away from it.This is just pure sex, and love.





	A night with many memories

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the original fic:  
> https://ofourown.org/works/15119501/chapters/35056685  
> (This takes place right after chapter 5)
> 
> It's best to read that one first, but if you only want the porn you can skip.  
> There are only mentions of the happenings in that fic at the beginning and the end of this after all.
> 
> Also, I am not an experiences smut writer!! Please be warned as it might not be any good!

_Ryuji remembered something else as he made his way to his home, another memory of a first time. It wasn’t what he wanted to remember at all, but in the end he couldn’t help himself as all he images from that night replayed in front of him._

 

The night was nothing different from any other they had spent together before. Ryuji and Akira had been playing video games all evening, and now the time had come for Ryuji to leave again.

‘’You don’t have to leave, you know.’’ Akira said to Ryuji as soon as he got up. ‘’You can spend the night here.’’

Those few words were what Ryuji was both anticipating and frightening. Spending a night with his boyfriend has been something he had wanted for a long time, but doing so a first time was scary. ‘’All right, I think I will then.’’ He eventually answered, there was no way in getting anywhere if he didn’t do the things he was scared about.

And as soon as Ryuji had answered a small glister was seen within Akira’s eyes, it was like a mischievous spark, soon gone again. Soon replacing an excited smile ‘’Great!’’ Akira almost yelled out of excitement. He had wanted Ryuji to stay for a long time, but now was the first time he had actually build up the courage to ask. He was glad his lover wanted to stay as well.

They continued their night with a few more rounds of video games, before Ryuji had become too tired to continue. ‘’Dude, I’m beat. Maybe we should go to sleep or something.’’ He said.

Akira immediately turned off the console and faced the other, the same mischievous look in his eyes. ‘’And what would that ‘something’ then be?’’ He asked in the most suggestive tone Ryuji had ever heard.

Ryuji felt his face glow up, he must’ve been as red as a tomato by then. ‘’I… Uhm…’’ No full sentences came out of his mouth. He knew what the other was suggesting, he knew he secretly wanted it, but he didn’t know how to say it.

But Akira didn’t need to hear words, the reaction of his boyfriend was enough. He made his way over to Ryuji, sitting into his lap, staring deep into his eyes. ‘’If you don’t want to you can tell me.’’ Akira said softly as his eyes wandered down the other’s body. ‘’But something tells me you want to do this just as much as I’’ He added as soon as his eyes were fixated upon Ryuji’s crotch, a bulk being very visible.

There were still no words for Ryuji to express himself. Akira looked way too hot sitting on top of him, and having him just scan his entire body did something. In one desperate motion Ryuji pulled the other’s face close to his own, lips touching and moving in a passionate motion. He needed this, they both needed this.

Moments of this went by. Their lips brushing over each other, their body grinding along. It was then that they both realised they needed more than just kissing. Akira broke the kiss to travel down Ryuji’s neck, being met with a slight gasp. ‘’Sh-shouldn’t we do this in the bed?’’ Ryuji managed to stumble out while being short on breath.

‘’We can, if that’s what you want.’’ Akira replied as he placed a kiss on the other’s neck. ‘’I personally don’t mind this.’’ He added as he travelled further down to lick at the collarbones.

‘’Well, I do. This chair has been an ultimate pain.’’ Ryuji said. It made Akira go up to face the other again, almost ready to get up.

But Ryuji had other plans, he lifted Akira up in one smooth motion, bringing their lips together for another kiss, as he made his way towards the bed. Only fell down right at the edge, making then both collapse onto the bed together. ‘’Pfft, that was awesome!’’ Akira was unable to control his laughter as he remained laying on top of Ryuji.

‘’Shut up, I tried my best.’’ Ryuji had answered, his face red from the embarrassment.

Before Ryuji could bring out any other word Akira reconnected their lips again. This time even harsher than before, it made Ryuji moan slightly, which allowed Akira to enter his tongue within the mix as well. As they were both out of breath they broke off, looking each other in the eyes for a moment. ‘’Let’s continue where we left off then.’’ Akira said with the most suggestive look in his eyes. It almost made Ryuji forget the moment had ever been broken.

Akira directly undid Ryuji of his shirt, leaving a bare chest in front of him. Trailing softly down his neck again, leaving small kisses everywhere. Ryuji’s collarbones were so refined that Akira just had to stop and lick then, making Ryuji shiver slightly in return.

Then he made his way down to one of the nipples. Ryuji gasping even before Akira had touched them. ‘’A sensitive spot I see.’’ Akira commented right before he places his mouth on top of one of them.

Ryuji already couldn’t handle it. He was moaning at the sensation of his nipples being played with. He had known that to be a sensitive spot of himself, but he didn’t know someone licking them would feel so good. ‘’Ah, oh my god.’’ Were the only words that he managed to get out of his mouth.

Akira was enjoying himself, but he also noticed that Ryuji might actually be able to get off of this. And it certainly wasn’t the time yet. Within moments Akira had released the nipple from his mouth, making Ryuji groan a little. But the unhappiness of his partner was soon being forgotten as Akira groped the other’s erection.

‘’You’re already so hard.’’ Akira said as he stroked the bulge within the clothing.

Ryuji just bulked his hips up slightly, being desperate for more. ‘’Of course I am.’’ He managed to say. He had no way of coming around with a smart comeback, his mind was already too far gone.

Akira chuckled slightly before moving himself down a bit more. His face now in front of the big bulge. Soon he undid Ryuji pants and let the member inside stand free. ‘’Impressive.’’ Akira said as soon as it came free. It was bigger than expected, way bigger, but Akira wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

Just as Ryuji was ready to comment back Akira took the opportunity to take a small lick at the cock in from of him, making Ryuji moan loudly yet again.

Then he took the entire thing in his mouth, which absolutely drove Ryuji crazy. Never once had he thought about how much he needed this, how much he craved this touch, but now that it’s actually happening his mind went blank. The only thing Ryuji could think about was the pleasure, the touch of his boyfriend.

Akira went slowly at first, trying to experiment with the movement. ‘’Please, more.’’ Ryuji begged, it was going too slow, he needed more. Akira happily complied as he increased the pace, being met with the ever-growing moans of the one beneath him.

Ryuji had tried to control himself, but soon he found himself bulking his hips up to get even more of the sensation. It made Akira moan a bit as well, but it was only being felt through vibrations, making Ryuji go even harder.

‘’I-I’m coming!’’ Ryuji yelled in between his moans. It was soon before he released himself within the mouth of the one he loved. Akira continued to suck until every last droplet was being released, spilling some cum to the side of his mouth.

Akira then released the cock from his mouth and looked Ryuji straight in the eyes before swallowing everything that had been shot into his mouth. ‘’Dude! Oh my God!!’’ Ryuji yelled out as he saw the sight in front of him. Immediately feeling the burning sensation down at his crotch yet again.

Ryuji got up to meet the other for yet another passionate kiss, bringing them both down on top of each other within the movement. ‘’You’re awesome, you know that?’’ Ryuji said softly as he kissed the side of the other’s jaw.

‘’You ready to feel even more awesome?’’ Was the only thing Akira said in response as he undid himself from his own shirt. It was then that Ryuji realised what he had to do.

Soon Ryuji’s hands travelled down to the other’s pants, taking them down within an instant. He made sure to keep his lips connected to the other’s neck the entire time, leaving marks of the excessive sucking he had been doing. Soon Akira’s cock was freed as well, the sight immediately turning Ryuji hard again too.

Akira then moved himself to the side of the bed, retrieving some sort of bottle. It took Ryuji a while to understand what it was. ‘’Here.’’ Akira then simply said as he handed Ryuji the small bottle of lube.

Ryuji understood what he had to do, he covered his hand within the liquid before travelling that hand down at the ass of the one on top of him. He traced the rim for a short moment, which only seemed to frustrate Akira, so he put one finger in.

It made Akira shot up, his eyes looking a little in pain, but also filled with pleasure. ‘’Ah!’’ He yelled out as soon as Ryuji began moving his digit.

Akira leaned in to kiss Ryuji as he began to add more fingers, his pace increasing as well. Akira’s hips began to slowly accompany the rhythm, making Ryuji even more determined to go even faster.

But then Akira moved away from the kiss to sit up straight. Ryuji leaving his ass as well. At first he was confused, they were in the middle of a moment after all, but as soon as he saw Akira on top of him, looking at his dick, he knew.

Akira stroked Ryuji’s dick a few times to bring it back to full hardness. Then he lifted his hips, now hanging fully above the cock.

Moments later he slowly lowered himself down, taking in the cock. Ryuji could see the pain in Akira’s eyes, which prevented him from moving his hips up. Although he desperately wanted to.

Akira’s eyes closed shut as soon as he had reached the bottom, and he took a moment before moving. But as soon as he started going up and down Ryuji couldn’t take it anymore. He buckled his hip up to meet the movements, even increasing them as they went.

‘’Oh, yes!! Ryuji!’’ Akira was yelling his lovers name as he became to increase the bouncing speed, his mind becoming completely blank.

Ryuji was in no better state. ‘’Fuck, Akira!’’ Were some of the only words he managed to bring out of his mouth.

Soon only the sound of moaning and slapping flesh was being heard into the room, the noises becoming louder ever single second.

‘’Ryuji… Ah!! I’m gonna cum!’’ Akira yelled out as Ryuji pushed his hips up even harder.

He was out of breath himself, but Ryuji managed to speak out a few words. ‘’Me too!!!’’ He yelled, right before he felt the sensation of his orgasm spreading throughout his entire body yet again. His mind becoming completely blank, his body shaking as he released himself within the other.

That feeling of cum shooting down in his body was what pushed Akira over the edge as well. ‘’Ryuji! I love you!!’’ He yelled as soon as he came all over Ryuji’s stomach. Soon collapsing on top of his lover as his orgasm went over.

The both of them were unable to move for several moments, both were too exhausted. ‘’I love you too.’’ Ryuji managed to speak out as he had regained his breath slightly, placing a soft kiss on top of the other’s head. ‘’Should we clean ourselves up a bit before we fall asleep?’’ He then asked.

Akira didn’t want to let go of the moment, he didn’t want to let go of Ryuji. But he knew they couldn’t just fall asleep like that, even though he didn’t care right now. ‘’I suppose.’’ He eventually reacted, but still not moving.

‘’Get up then, I won’t leave you, you know.’’ Ryuji said as soon as he realised the other had no intention to ever get up. ‘’After we cleaned we can lay down together again, I was going to spent the night after all.’’

That was enough motivation for Akira to finally move himself, trying to stand up immediately. Sadly he fell down on the bed almost instantly. ‘’Damn.’’ Were the only words coming from his mouth.

Ryuji chuckled slightly. ‘’Stay here, I’ll get ya a towel or something.’’ He said as soon as he sat up straight, leaving a small kiss on the other’s cheek before standing up himself.

Soon they were fully cleaned and found themselves into each other’s arms again, Akira laying closely on top of Ryuji’s chest. ‘’So, you wanna spend the night more often?’’ Akira had asked in an attempt to ask what Ryuji thought.

Ryuji just softly kissed the top of Akira’s head again. ‘’Of course. There’s no way I’m ever going to miss out on this again.’’ He then said.

‘’I’m glad you think so.’’ Akira said, his head buried even deeper into the other’s chest. ‘’I love you so much.’’ He then added.

Ryuji just smiled as he strengthened the grip of the one on top of him. ‘’I love you too, for all of eternity.’’

 

_Ryuji remembered that night vividly. The memories have flood in, his last words still resounding through his mind. ‘For all of eternity’. But never had he expected most of eternity to hurt so much… Never had he expected that he would be alone far too soon…_

_Ryuji quickly continued his way. Away from the memories, back to his home. There were no memories remained._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this happened...  
> I definitely blame the discord for inspiring me to do this!!
> 
> God, what have I done...


End file.
